poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Across the Bridge
(The bats fly away) (Pacha walks to the lake and splashes the water on his face) Kuzco: Uh, hey. (comes and gives Pacha's clothes to him) Thanks. Pacha: Oh. No problem. Kuzco: Feels like wool. Pacha: Yeah. Kuzco: Alpaca? Pacha: Oh, yeah, it is. Kuzco: Oh, yeah, I thought so. It's nice. Pacha: My wife made it. Kuzco: Oh, she knits? Pacha: Crochets. Kuzco: Crochets? Nice. Pacha: Thanks. (The frog croaks) Kuzco: So... So, I was thinking that when I got back to the city, we'd, uh... I mean, there's lots of hilltops, and maybe I might, you know, l-I might... Pacha: Are you saying you've changed your mind? Kuzco: Oh, well, l-l... Pacha: (Franklin and friends watch them) Because you know that means... you're doing something nice for someone else. Kuzco: No, I know that. I know. Pacha: And you're all right with that? Kuzco: Yes. What? (Pacha reaches his hand) Pacha: (Kuzco begins to shake hands with him) Don't shake unless you mean it. (Kuzco now shake hands with him) All right. Let's get you back to the palace. Oh, by the way, thanks. Kuzco: No, thank you. Franklin and friends: To Kuzco's palace! (Kuzco, Pacha, Franklin and the heroes begin their journey) (Hours later) Pacha: Okay. Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour to the palace. Kuzco: Good, because believe it or not, I think I need a bath. Pacha: I believe it. Kuzco: What was that? Pacha: Nothing. (the wood breaks and Pacha, Franklin and Babar, screaming fall on the vines) Whoa! Kuzco! Franklin's mom: Franklin! Franklin: Mom! Friends! Get us out of here! Pacha: Kuzco! Kuzco: Yeah? Pacha: Quick, help me up! Kuzco: (jumps over the hole) No. I don't think I will. Pacha: You're gonna leave me here? Kuzco: Well, I was gonna have you imprisoned for life, but I kind of like this better. Beaver: (in Jessie's voice) What are you, crazy? Pacha: I thought you were a changed man. Kuzco: Oh, come on. I had to say something to get you to take me back to the city. Pacha: So all of it was a lie? Kuzco: Well, yeah. Franklin: So what are you? A tyrant? Kuzco: No, wait. Uh, yeah, yeah. It all was a lie. Toodles. Pacha: We shook hands on it! Kuzco: You know, the funny thing about shaking hands is you need hands. Okay. Buh-bye. (Kuzco and Beaver, screamin fall on the vines when the wood breaks) Pacha: Are you okay? Are you all right? Kuzco: Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm all right. Pacha: Good! (punches Kuzco) That's for going back on your promise! Kuzco: (kicks Pacha) Yeah. That's for kidnapping me... and taking me to your village, which I'm still gonna destroy, by the way. No touchy. (Pacha hits Kuzco) Pacha: Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you? I was always taught that there was some good in everyone, but, oh, you proved me wrong. Kuzco: Oh, boo-hoo. Now I feel really bad. Bad llama. Pacha: I could've let you die out there in that jungle, and then all my problems would be over. Kuzco: Well, that makes you ugly and stupid. Pacha: Let's end this. Kuzco: Ladies first. (Pacha and Kuzco yell and fight) Squirrel: Guys, you better to stop fighting! Goose: You heard what Squirrel said! Stop before... (The vine and ropes rip and the bridge is broken) Goose: ...it's too late. (Pacha, Kuzco, Franklin, Babar and Beaver, screaming fall and hit by the canyon walls Pacha and Kuzco: Ow! Ow! (The falling stops and they get stuck between them) Snail: Poor Franklin. He is in danger. Raccoon: Goose, fly down and get Franklin and Beaver. Goose: But I don't know I can do that. They are too heavy. (The crocodiles approach) Franklin: CROCODILES! Kuzco: What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? We're gonna die! We're gonna die! That's it for me! Pacha: No, we're not. Calm down. I have an idea. Give me your arm. Okay, now the other one. When I say go, push against my back and we'll walk up the hill. Ready? Go. Kuzco: Ow! You did that on purpose. Pacha: No, I didn't! Now, we're gonna have to work together to get out of this, so follow my lead. Ready? Right foot. Kuzco: Whose right? Your right or-or mine? Pacha: I don't care. Mine. Kuzco: Well, why yours? Pacha: Okay, your right! Ready? Kuzco: Okay, got it. Pacha: Okay. Right. Left. Right. Kuzco: Look, we're moving! (He looks down at the crocodiles opening their mouths and screams) Pacha: Don't look down! Now, stay with me. Stay with me. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right! Kuzco: Now what, genius? Pacha: Working on it. Okay, here's the deal. Stretch out your neck, and I'll grab the rope. Kuzco: How do I know you won't let me fall after you grab the rope? Pacha: You're just gonna have to trust me! Kuzco: You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy... or this would be really difficult. Pacha: Almost. Got it! (tries to pull the rope) It's stuck. Kuzco: Take your time. No hurry here. (The scorpions crawl over Kuzco's neck) Scorpions! (He screams and falls) Pacha: Kuzco! (grabs his tail) Kuzco: Oh, no! (The branch breaks and the scorpions appear and crawl into Pacha) Pacha: Huh? Whoa! (Pacha hits the canyon wall) (The bats' eyes open) Kuzco: Huh? (The bats fly into his mouth and they pop out of the cave and Kuzco's mouth) (Kuzco, Pacha, Franklin, Babar and Beaver fly over the bats and onto the ground) Franklin: Are you ok, Beaver? Beaver: Yes, Franklin. (Kuzco and Pacha laugh) (The ground shakes) Kuzco: Look out! (saving Pacha and seeing the front canyon wall falling) Babar: We are all right now. Celeste: I am glad you are safe. Kuzco: Yeah! Oh, look at me and my bad self. I snatched you right out of the air. "Oh, I'm a crumbly canyon wall, and I'm taking you with me." Well, not today, pal. Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. Uh-huh. Pacha: You just saved our lives. Kuzco: Huh? So? Pacha: I knew it. Kuzco: Knew what? Pacha: That there is some good in you after all. Kuzco: Oh, no. Pacha: Admit it. Kuzco: Wrong. Babar: (in Pacha's voice) Yes, there is. Kuzco: Nuh-uh. Franklin's dad: I think there is. Kuzco: Nuh-uh. Pacha: Hey, you could've let me fall. Kuzco: Come on. What's the big deal? Nobody's that heartless! (gasps) Don't read too much into it. It was a one-time thing. Pacha: Right. Sure. Well, we better get going. With that bridge out, it's a four-day walk to the palace. Kuzco: What? You mean you're still taking me back? Pacha: I shook on it, didn't I? Kuzco: Well, yeah, uh, but I hope you realize that doesn't change a thing. I'm still building Kuzcotopia when I get back. Pacha: Well, four days is a long time. Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind. Kuzco: Uh-huh. Beaver: Four days? Why is it always four days? Franklin: I don't think it is bad. Beaver: I think I will trust you. Kuzco: Four days? What are the chances of you carrying me? Pacha: Not good. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts